


Cupidity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [195]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Hung Out to Dry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of bombast. My take on what was really going on in season 1 episode 2 as far as Gibbs and Tony were concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/13/1999 for the word [cupidity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/13/cupidity).
> 
> cupidity  
> eager or excessive desire,especially to possess something; greed; avarice.
> 
> This follows after [Bombast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278490).
> 
> This is my muse playing with a few one liners and the events of season 1 episode 2 given the start to Tony/Gibbs relationship in bombast. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Cupidity

Last night, Tony had shared cupidity with Gibbs. This morning he woke up in Gibbs’ bed alone. He actually wasn’t that surprised by this as Gibbs often woke before him and would go and work on his boat so as not to wake Tony who needed more sleep than he did. 

When he got the call about the new crime scene they needed to check out, Tony first tried Gibbs cell and his landline. He wasn’t surprised when neither worked as he knew that Gibbs had gotten irritated with his ex drunk calling him and had unplugged the landline so as to not disturb their rest together by her constant phone calls. 

Quickly dressing in professional clothes, Tony headed down the stairs to Gibbs’ basement where he was sure Gibbs’ still was or the office wouldn’t have been calling him. Tony didn’t realize Gibbs had also turned off his cell. He thought he was just ignoring it or had put it on silent or something. Well turned off may be too nice a term for dunking it in paint thinner as DiNozzo discovered when he ventured down stairs. “Don’t you ever lock your door?”

While Tony hadn’t actually used the door because he’d spent the night, they had to keep up the facade in case anyone ever bugged Gibbs house or suspected that they were sleeping together. When Gibbs demanded Tony’s cell to call Ducky, Tony handed it over without a thought. They often used each other’s cellphones when it was too far to go to find theirs. They had basically the same contacts in their cells, so it wasn’t a big deal. 

While they weren’t out at work, if anyone asked, which wasn’t likely given Gibbs temperament, Tony could explain Gibbs cell died. Gibbs regularly killed his cellphone, so it wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone. However, he decided to preempt any questions by asking Ducky why Gibbs would disconnect his landline and put his cell in paint thinner. That way if anyone suspected, there would already be a logical reason for Gibbs to be using his cell.

Of course, he probably knew more about why Gibbs did this than Ducky did, but Tony was always curious to find out more about Gibbs and Ducky had known Gibbs longer. Ducky often had tidbits about Gibbs that Tony didn’t ever think about in that way or that Tony simply didn’t know despite having a more intimate relationship with Gibbs.

The best part of his relationship with Gibbs though was that Gibbs would do his best to make something happen that he knew Tony wanted even if he did it in a backhanded way, so that it wasn't obvious to others that he was playing favorites. Case in point being the expert maneuvering they did that resulted in Tony being the only one to jump, which Tony absolutely loved.

Though honestly it wasn't the reason he was walking funny after they solved the case. That was all on Gibbs and his desire to nail Tony to the mattress as hard as he could and in as many positions as he could manage. And that smirk Gibbs made had everything to do with how sexually satisfied he was and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> [Encomium](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8310571) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
